Cherry Blossoms
by Akane Ukitake
Summary: Kebahagiaannya bagaikan bunga sakura. Begitu hujan turun dengan lebatnya, bunga itu akan berguguran.


.

.

.

 _ **Disclaimer**_

 _Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki_

 _Cherry blossoms © Akane Ukitake._

 _ **Warning**_ _: OOC, typo, ketidaksesuaian EYD, etc._

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

* * *

(I)

 _In peaceful light,_

 _Of the ever-shining sun,_

 _._

"Shin—"

 _In the days of spring,_

 _Why do the cherry blossoms,_

 _._

"Shinsuke."

 _Scatter like restless thought?_

 _._

"Takasugi Shinsuke."

Komandan Kiheitai itu memalingkan pandang dari buku yang sedang ia baca pagi ini. Sejurus kemudian ia mendapati Bansai berada di sampingnya. Entah sejak kapan pria itu disana, ia tidak menyadarinya sama sekali.

" _Hyakunin Isshu_." Bansai membaca judul buku tersebut. "Sepertinya buku yang menarik hingga kau tidak mendengar panggilanku sebanyak tiga kali," tanggapnya kembali.

Alih-alih merespon perkataan Bansai, Takasugi menutup buku bacaannya tersebut dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

"Oh." Ia kemudian menyadari sesuatu, "Tidak biasanya."

Bansai dengan yukata biru tua polos, tanpa kacamata hitam dan _headphone_ -nya tidak buruk juga—pikir Takasugi. Jarang sekali ia melihat tangan kanannya dengan pakaian seperti itu.

"Kau tahu Shinsuke, bunga sakura sudah mulai bermekaran di Edo hari ini."

"Aku tahu itu. Kita sedang berada di Edo sekarang." Takasugi menyikapi tanpa terlihat tertarik sedikitpun.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi untuk melihatnya?"

"Tidak."

Penolakan datang dalam beberapa detik. Tapi terlalu awal untuk putus asa bagi Bansai.

"Kita tidak akan punya kesempatan lain seperti hari ini," ucapnya kembali; berniat untuk meyakinkan. Kembali ke Edo disaat musim semi untuk mengambil logistik Kiheitai adalah kesempatan yang terlampau langka. Esok hari mereka akan kembali dan tak ada yang tahu kapan mereka bisa menikmati indahnya bunga sakura lagi.

"Jika kau ingin pergi akan kuizinkan," ujar Takasugi. Ia tidak terlalu ingin melihat bunga berwarna merah muda itu hari ini. Hanya tidak ingin, itu saja.

"Kita akan pergi bersama." Bansai menekankan kembali sembari tersenyum tipis pada sang lawan bicara.

"…terserahmu saja."

Takasugi kesal karena ia paling tidak bisa menolak senyum itu.

* * *

Takasugi benar-benar tidak suka perasaan ini.

Kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang jatuh seolah menarik ingatannya kembali pada masa lalu. Saat ia masih berada di Shoka Sonjuku.

Bersama Gintoki dan Katsura.

Bersama dengan Yoshida Shoyou.

Pernah, dulu sekali, mereka bersama-sama menikmati mekarnya bunga sakura seperti saat ini. Alas yang digelar dengan rapi, onigiri buatan Katsura, Gintoki yang tetap menyebalkan seperti biasa, tawa sensei kesayangannya, dan semua hal menyenangkan lainnya.

Namun itu hanya terjadi sekali, sebelum akhirnya Yoshida Shoyou tertangkap dan mengubah segalanya―seluruh hidupnya.

Kebahagiaannya bagaikan bunga sakura. Begitu hujan turun dengan lebatnya, bunga itu akan berguguran.

(II)

 _The color of this flower,_

 _Has already faded away,  
while in idle thoughts_

 _My life passes vainly by,  
as I watch the long rains fall._

Pimpinan Kiheitai itu memandangkan Bansai sekilas.

Apakah kebahagiannya kali ini akan berakhir secepat itu juga?

Bagaimana jika ia kehilangan pria yang sangat dicintainya saat ini sama seperti ia kehilangan Yoshida Shoyou?

Pikiran-pikiran itu muncul dalam sekelebat bayang. Begitu menyeramkan. Hantu masa lalu yang begitu menakutkan bagi seorang Takasugi Shinsuke. Dimana ia tenggelam dalam kesedihan yang tidak berujung hingga saat ini.

Ia tidak ingin merasakan hal itu lagi. Tidak—

"Shinsuke?"

Takasugi yang tiba-tiba menyandarkan kepala dan menarik lengan yukatanya begitu erat membuat sang produser musik terlihat khawatir. Ia khawatir jika sang pimpinan mungkin merasa tidak sehat hari ini. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Jangan pergi."

Bansai tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi ia memutuskan untuk menggenggam erat tangan sang pimpinan.

"Aku disini."

Tangan sang atasan yang selalu terasa dingin sekalipun dimusim semi itu menimbulkan sensasi tersendiri saat bersentuhan dengan jari-jemarinya. Pandangan dari iris berwarna _olive_ itu kini beralih padanya. Bansai bisa merasakan perasaan yang begitu rumit–kesedihan, kemarahan, penyesalan yang menjadi satu.

"Berjanjilah padaku," ujar Shinsuke kembali.

"Soal apa?"

"Jangan mati. Berjanjilah kau tidak akan mati selama perang ini."

Selama beberapa menit tidak ada balasan yang datang dari Bansai sebelum akhirnya ia menarik Takasugi dalam dekapannya; begitu erat, hingga pria berambut keunguan itu bisa mendengar detak jantung bawahannya tersebut.

"Kurasa aku sudah menjawab apa yang kau tawarkan padaku."

"Badan ini,"

"Nyawa ini,"

"Dan juga hati ini, adalah milikmu, Shinsuke. Aku tidak punya hak untuk membuangnya begitu saja di medan pertempuran."

" **Oleh karena itu aku akan hidup."**

"Untukmu dan impianmu akan negeri ini."

Bansai tak pernah gagal memukau pria itu dengan kesetiaannya―hal yang membuat Takasugi jatuh cinta padanya. Seharusnya ia tidak perlu membuat janji seperti itu. Iya, pria yang ia kenal sebagai _hitokiri_ Kawakami Bansai tidak akan mudah tumbang begitu saja. Betapa bodohnya ia sempat meragukan kemampuan pria itu.

Pelukan Bansai yang terasa nyaman adalah sebuah kebahagian kecil yang pria itu berikan padanya hari ini.

Kali ini ia tidak akan membiarkan hujan menghancurkan semuanya. Tidak akan.

"Apa kita akan melihat bunga sakura di Edo kembali tahun depan, Shinsuke?" Pertanyaan Bansai menyadarkan lamunan Takasugi.

"Kita akan melihatnya kembali," jawaban itu terdengar yakin dengan semburat senyum terlukis di wajah pimpinan Kiheitai tersebut.

"Karena bunga itu akan selalu mekar."

(III)

 _Fluttering beautifully,_

 _The flower petals that we saw on that night,_

 _As we continued our journey,_

 _for the sake of protecting someone.  
_

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **A/N :**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY BANSAI-KUN!**

 **HUWO! ABANG ULANG TAHUN! (prok prok)**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebenarnya bukan musimnya ya (udah mau masuk musim panas bukan?) karena ini didraft sekitaran akhir Maret dan baru kelar sekarang :") Tapi semoga tidak mengurangi feel musim seminya (lol)

Tema kali ini puisi dan musim semi, mengingat Takasugi Shinsaku juga seorang penulis puisi, hohoho. Tiga puisi diatas bukan buatan saya, jadi (I) dan (II) adalah puisi dalam Hyakunin Isshu karya Ki no Tomori (I) dan Ono no Komachi (II) sedangkan (III) itu potongan lirik lagu Nadeshiko Sakura-Wagakki Band. Susahnya dibagian intreprestasi puisinya tapi apapun kulakukan demi abang deh /eh

Terima kasih sudah membaca hingga bagian ini dan jangan lupa untuk reviewnya!

Much love from me, Akane.

P.S : Khusus hari ini upload dua cerita sekaligus /eh


End file.
